


Emerald Isle

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Emerald Isle

"How charming," Severus said as he cast _Impervius_ on himself and his partner. "If I'd wanted to be rained on, we could have stayed in London."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've always wanted to see Ireland and we have the time and money to do it, rain or not."

They strode up the road which led to the quaint farmhouse, surrounded by emerald fields straight out of a picture book, where they would be spending the week, kitchen already stocked with fresh milk, cheese and meat.

"No cabbage?" Severus remarked as he perused the vegetables. 

"I'm sure they eat more than corned beef and cabbage here," Harry replied as he put the kettle on. "It's not as if Scots only eat haggis or we only eat steak and kidney pie."

Severus turned and raised a brow and Harry laughed. "All right. _I_ could live on steak and kidney pie, as long as it was followed by treacle tart, but I'm not your average Englishman."

Moving closer, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, lips brushing his ear. Harry sighed and relaxed into Severus's arms. 

"I would never call you _average_ ," Severus said, then sucked on a patch of Harry's neck. "Remarkable. Infuriating. Far too generous. Often foolish." 

"You say the sweetest things. Git." Harry pushed his hips back against Severus's burgeoning erection and they both moaned, although Severus wasn't likely to admit it. 

And later, if Severus noticed Harry's emerald eyes seemed a bit greener against the backdrop of an Irish sky, he didn't mention that either.


End file.
